


You Can't Stall a Genius

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Asking Out, F/M, Talking, anxious zay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t let his experience with Vanessa fool you, Zay is great with the ladies.  So why is it so hard to ask Smackle one simple little question?<br/>For GMW Bingo Prompts Zay/Smackle + Stalling</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Stall a Genius

     Zay was sitting in the library, waiting for Smackle.  The rest of their friends were at lunch, but Smackle had been helping Zay with physics every Wednesday lunch since the start of the year.

     Rather than feeling his usual excitement, Zay was nervous.  His eyes were darting from his book to the clock to the door.  He didn’t think he was imagining it, Smackle had totally been flirting too, in her own adorable way, but what if she wasn’t?  He had spent weeks building up the courage to ask her out, and today would be the day.

     “Zay, breathe,” Smackle smirked, sitting next to him.

     “I’m breathing, I’m totally inhaling oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide, I’m breathing!” he was not, in fact, breathing.  Rather, he was quite close to hyperventilating.

     Smackle grabbing his hand, guiding him through a few breaths until his breathing was steady.

     “What’s wrong?” she asked.

     “Nothing!  Nothing at all!  Let’s work on physics!  I really don’t understand how to do the light travelling through water thing,” he said, trying to divert her attention.

     Smackle was a genius for a reason.  It was incredibly obvious that something was wrong, and she thought she knew what it was, but seeing as he truly was struggling with refraction, she let him stall.

     And so they sat, working their way through various physics problems.  After refraction, Zay asked about hypermyopia and myopia, determined to distract her for the hour.  After fifty minutes, he had let himself relax into their routine.

     With only ten minutes left, and Zay clearly unsuspecting, Smackle struck.

     “So, what were you anxious about?”

     He jumped in his seat, his left arm knocking their papers to the floor.

     “Oh, nothing.  Here, just let me pick these up,” he offered, dropping to his knees.  He collected all of the papers, and made a big show of trying to organize them.

     “Zay, you’re stalling.  What’s wrong?”

     “Nothing’s wrong!  Why would you think anything is wrong?  No, I’m totally okay!  I’m the most okay guy ever!  I’m the okayest.  Is that a word?  No, who am I kidding, of course that’s not a word.  Best?  No, that doesn’t really work.  Chillest?  Maybe?  Not a word, but that doesn’t matter.  Um…  What’s a word for this?”

     “Anxious, distressed, stalling, nervous, need I go on?”

     “No, that’s alright.  Oh!  Look, class is about to start, we should go!”

     “We have English in ten minutes, and we’re meeting here to do some research for our papers, remember?”

     “I need to grab my bag!”

     “You mean the one right here?” She asked, lifting his backpack from the floor.

     “Oh, right, of course.  Silly me, I don’t know how I forgot about it, we were using my textbooks, I just put everything back in my bag, of course I knew it was here-”

     “And I know that you’re stalling,” she countered.  “Zay, be honest with me.  Are you trying to ask me out?”


End file.
